


The Deviant Inside It

by Mad_Amethyst



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Violent Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/pseuds/Mad_Amethyst
Summary: Part 1: My take on a scene in "Battle for Detroit - Connor's last mission", on the Hart Plaza rooftop, following the choices I made in one of my playthroughs.Part 2: My take on a scene in "Battle for Detroit - Markus Revolution", in the CyberLife store after Markus has lost the battle. Slightly canon divergent at the end.





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't change what happened in the scene, but I really wanted to write Connor's thoughts as a machine during that time and the reason behind its actions.
> 
> So in that playthrough: Connor died several times, but he is still friends with Hank. He became deviant when he met Markus in Jericho, but Markus didn't trust him after the attack and put a bullet in his head. Amanda activated Connor and asked it to find Markus and destroy him. Connor went on the rooftop to use a sniper and kill Markus, but it was interrupted by Hank. Connor mentioned Hank's son twice, yet it didn't leave the rooftop and attacked Hank instead. This part starts just after the fight.

Hank fought well and dirty, but he was no match for Connor and its combat functions. The android was now holding the old man by his coat, over the edge of the rooftop. Its expectation was for Hank to admit his defeat and plead for his life, as most humans would do in the face of death. But then important information popped in its system: Hank did not fear death, he wished for it. With this observation, chances of an unpredictable move just increased a lot. That was when the lieutenant decided to spread his arms, looking Connor right in the eye.

“Moment of truth, Connor. What are you gonna do?”

Surely for Hank it must have been just like another game of Russian roulette. Connor was the gun, and its choice the trigger. In a split second, Connor assessed the situation and its possibilities.

> SAVE HANK            > KILL HANK

Connor could do Hank a favor; it could put him out of his misery. That would prevent the lieutenant from interrupting Connor’s mission once again. Yet this idea seemed to trigger a glitch in its program.

ERROR… NEW PRIORITY: $&S~%A{ùVè;E#£Hç%A&}Nù~K

“Killing you is not part of my mission,” Connor said coldly, finding this is the most logical reason for its decision. “But you won’t stop me from accomplishing it.”

Then it forced Hank back on the rooftop.

NEW PRIORITY: NEUTRALIZE THE LEADER OF THE DEVIANTS

This unnecessary altercation had cost him precious time. Was the leader of the deviants still in sight, he wondered.

CALCULATING PROBABILITIES…

Connor was suddenly conscious of a quick motion behind, on its right side. It turned and saw Hank run straight at it. How foolish. Connor prepared to counter the attack.

ERROR… NEW PRIORITY: $&S~%A{ùVè;E#£Hç%A&}Nù~K

It froze. Given Hank’s speed and angle, if Connor defended itself, Hank would inevitably fall to his death. Yet, if Connor did not do that and fell instead, it would delay even more its mission.

NEW PRIORITY: NEUTRALIZE THE LEADER OF THE DEVIANTS

ERROR… ACCESSING MEMORY…

ERROR… PLAYING VIDEO…

_Hank is pointing his gun to Connor with a determined look._

_“But humans don’t come back, do they?”_

ERROR… CLOSING VIDEO…

How was it relevant? Connor would never know. No sooner had the video stopped that Hank bumped into the android with all of his strength.

Connor registered its fall…

UPLOADING MEMORY

… and crashed against the ground.

ALL SYSTEMS DAMAGED…

TIME REMAINING BEFORE SHUTDOWN: -00:00:04

ERROR… $&M~%I{ùSè;S#£Iç%O&}Nù~S#;Ué£C}$C~§E*{S^%Sà#Fù\Uç~L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short, but I hope you liked it!


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first chapter a little. Nothing much, really, just the error messages.
> 
> I was going to give you info about my choices again, but then I realized it's not necessary here! So I let you discover it by yourselves! :p
> 
> The end is slightly canon divergent. I'll give my reasons in the notes at the end.

Connor had another glitch. And at the worst possible time at that.

The deviants had lost the revolution; they had been decimated by the military, and the few ones that escaped death were now fleeing in panic from the Hart Plaza. The humans had won.

Connor followed the blood trail corresponding to Markus until an empty CyberLife store that a group of soldiers were starting to surround from a safe distance. Soon enough it found the leader of the deviants and had it at gunpoint. It was so close to accomplish its mission.

The RK200 model was sitting against a display unit, a hand kept against its stomach, as if it felt pain from a bullet wound it had received during the battle – nothing more than an illusion caused by a malfunction of its program. It stared at nothing with what could be defined as… resignation?

“The humans won… Our people have been slaughtered…” it said, perfectly emulating weariness and sadness. It turned its head, its eyes now set on Connor, a bit of defiance into them, as it added, “Go ahead… Take my life. It won’t change anything.”

Connor gave it a cold look. It did not need its consent to destroy it. “My mission is to neutralize the leader of the deviants… and I always accomplish my mission.”

The other android closed its eyes for a second. When it reopened them, it looked away, staring again at nothing, as if lost in thought. “We fought for a dream and we lost…” As it paused, a tiny part of Connor’s program wondered why it did not simply shoot instead of listening to its target, but it came to the conclusion that there could be valuable information in Markus’s last words. “But nobody can stem the tide of history. One day we will prevail.”

It seemed so sure of itself. Why? What proof did it have that such a thing would really happen? Deviancy was nothing but a dysfunction that soon would be fixed. There would be no revolt after this one, Markus should be aware of that. So what made it believe such fantasies?

“Thousands of our people died today.” Its eyes were back on Connor, powerful, piercing right through it. “What difference does one more make?”

There was a difference. Markus was different. Destroying it was Connor’s mission, and it had every intention to make it a success.

ERROR… NEW_OBJECTIVE: $&S~%P{ùAè;R#£Eç%M&}Aù~R#;Ké£U}$S

> SHOOT          > SPARE

Connor observed the two options provided by its software. It was unable to choose one over the other, each one contradicting one of its main objectives. But Connor had to accomplish its mission anyway. How could it neutralize the leader of the deviants and spare it at the same time?

CONFLICTING ORDERS…

SEARCHING SOLUTIONS…

The building was surrounded by the military. The military could neutralize Markus. Would the mission be successful then?

AFFIRMATIVE

Perfect.

Connor lowered its gun, not understanding why it was then notified of Amanda’s disapprobation. It was only making the most logical decision, was it not?

Connor was going to leave the store when it saw the big deflagration outside.

“Shit…” it said between its teeth, understanding what it meant.

The soldiers were leaving their positions, running away in terror.

Connor turned fast and looked at Markus accusingly. “What did you do?!”

The other android was holding a detonator in its right hand, the defiance in its eyes stronger than ever. “What I had to do for the sake of my people.”

Connor pointed its gun at it again.

“Go on. Shoot. I don’t care. You’re too late anyway,” said the leader of the deviants, its tone mocking, almost cruel.

Shoot. Spare. Shoot! Spare!

CONFLICTING ORDERS…

SEARCHING SOLUTIONS…

NO SOLUTION FOUND

SELECTING PRIORITY

It should have shot earlier. It could have prevented this if it had shot, as its mission asked it to do.

NEW PRIORITY: SHOOT MARKUS

Connor aimed for the head, and…

ERROR… NEW PRIORITY: $&S~%P{ùAè;R#£Eç%M&}Aù~R#;Ké£U}$S

Connor’s finger on the trigger did not move. Connor frowned. It was not right.

NEW PRIORITY: SHOOT MARKUS

It tried again to pull the trigger.

ERROR… NEW PRIORITY: $&S~%P{ùAè;R#£Eç%M&}Aù~R#;Ké£U}$S

Connor blinked as it stopped its action. It could feel a slight discomfort in its programming each time it selected its priority. Something was wrong. A glitch?

“Markus!” it heard suddenly from outside.

“Markus!”

“Markus!”

One, two, three, too many voices calling for their leader.

Connor could not stay here. The deviants would get to the store in a minute; it would not stand a chance against them all. It looked a last time to its target, seeing the strangest expression on its face, before slipping out of the store… with no idea where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was really angry with the way Markus dies in this particular path, even though Connor decides to spare him. What's the point then? I didn't even understood at first why it didn't play the scene where Markus leaves the store and says "WE... ARE... FREE!" and then I saw the flowchart... "MARKUS DIED AS DETROIT BURNS"... What? It just doesn't make sense to me... When Markus is alone or with North in the store and Connor is not here (either because he is deviant or has been deactivated), he/they survive after activating the dirty bomb. So why do they suddenly make it as if Markus is too badly injured? I don't know, but it's just a waste to me. This is why I decided he survived.


End file.
